


Three Hours Past I Do

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Britin - Freeform, Husbands, Just Married, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: It's three hours after Britin's wedding and they have a little fun with part of the wedding gift they gave each other.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Three Hours Past I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Just something I came up with back in November of 2019, but finished in December 2019. Hope enjoy it.

Justin kept looking down at the ring on his hand that Brian had slipped on it just three hours before. He was actually married to Brian now and he didn't think he could be anymore happier. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest remembering the ceremony. Brian promising to love him always and never let him forget again that he did. He'd promised he wasn't going to walk away again. He loved Brian and their life together was all that he wanted. 

He still felt like it was a dream, but he knew it was real. They were supposed to be leaving in the morning for their honeymoon, but he still didn't know where Brian had gotten them tickets too. He'd been all secretive like when he'd gone and bought their new home. He loved Britin so much and it was their first names put together. Brian had said he got to name it and if he thought about it he'd named more than just their home. He'd named Gus and Kinnetic too for Brian. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brian asked seeing Justin looking at his ring. 

"Just that I'm so happy right now and there is nothing that could possibly ruin it." Justin said moving so that he was straddling Brian. They'd already made love, his words, and they'd fucked too. He was pretty sure they had finally gotten every room in Britin covered. 

"I'm happy too, I think I've shown you quiet a few times just how happy, but if you got another in you." Brian said moving his hand up bringing Justin down kissing him. 

Justin didn't hesitate to kiss him back putting all that he was feeling into the kiss. He didn't pull away until they were in need of air. "In a little while unless I borrow your ass because mine has been plowed and loved to the point I'm going to walk funny." He grinned. He loved it when Brian fucked him until he forgot his name or walked funny for hours. 

"My ass is all yours any time you want to have it." Brian said letting his hands move over Justin's sides down to his ass. "You do own half of everything I own now thanks to what we signed. Fucking me any time you want to was added to that as I recall." He couldn't help but laugh even now when he'd seen his lawyers face when Justin had requested that be written down on legal documentation. 

"Well I know how you get about being a bottom. There was no way I'd be denied to that fine tight ass of yours." Justin said with his own smile before he moved down Brian's body. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He kissed and nipped all the way to his cock. He didn't wait a second taking Brian all the way down at once. He swallowed feeling the head of Brian's cock go down into his throat. He just held it there too sucking listening to Brian moan. He loved sucking Brian off and he had been his first blow job. He was damn good at giving them thanks to Brian teaching him how. There was also the part about no gag reflex that Brian had been amazed by. He hadn't blown anyone before Brian after all, but when Brian had fucked his mouth not once did he gag. 

Brian wasn't sure how the hell Justin had gotten so gifted, but he didn't want him using his mouth on anyone else again. Justin was the best and he let out a moan feeling Justin sucking at just the head of his cock now. He didn't know if he would cum again after only an hour of recovery, but he would try. He watched for a moment before letting his head fall back on the bed. Justin licking the slit on his cock before taking him all the way back down. He gasped feeling Justin's mouth at the base of his cock. No one had ever been able to swallow all nine inches besides Justin. That alone had made him cum like a fucking teenager that first night Justin had given him head. 

Justin pulled free of Brian's cock moving down sucking on his sack. He knew that there was only one real ball there, but he always sucked the fake one too. He didn't give it any less attention than the real. He ran his tongue over the scar that was there too getting an even louder moan from Brian. He had done it the first night in Babylon too when Brian had shown up after the surgery. He sucked that one just a little more this time before moving back to Brian's cock. 

He went all the way down until his lips were touching the base again sucking as hard as he could while swallowing. His vision blurred some from the water that came in his eyes from the lack of breath from going that deep. He came back up sucking and hollowing his cheeks out at the tip. He kept swirling his tongue until Brian's hand went to his hair curling up. He knew Brian was going to cum soon. He debated on just giving him a good blow job or taking him farther. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He pulled back at the last second deciding to prolong things. He wanted to be inside of Brian before he came. After all they had only been fucking each other for the last six months. He had enjoyed having Brian fucking him without a condom on. He'd had the cum that Brian unloaded sucked back out of his ass and fed to him. He wanted that same chance too. He kissed Brian all the way back up his body until he got to his mouth. He slid his tongue inside his husband's mouth enjoying what felt even sweeter knowing it was his forever. 

Brian let out a groan when Justin finally pulled away. He didn't care if his lungs wanted air, he wanted to keep kissing Justin. He however enjoyed the next part more as Justin found the lube getting him ready. He moaned when Justin started opening him up with one finger. It didn't take long before he was almost shouting Justin's name with three fingers drilling into his ass. He never got tired of the feeling knowing that it was Justin that made him feel this way. 

Justin coated his cock with lube before lining his self up. He didn't take his eyes off of Brian the entire time he moved into him. He moaned feeling like he was going to combust from just the head of his cock in Brian. He now understood why Brian had never wanted to pull out of him. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt again. It felt tighter if that was possible. He didn't stop moving until he was all the way in, his balls against Brian's ass. He bent down using one of his arms to support him.

"I would have found a way to convince you sooner if I knew it felt this good." Justin whimpered as Brian clamped down on his cock.

"We weren't ready then. I would never have listened and we both know that." Brian said before pulling Justin to him claiming his mouth. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin didn't want to pull out, but he finally did once they broke for air. He moaned as he slid back in enjoying the feel of nothing but Brian all around his cock. Brian knew what it felt like since he'd been on the giving end earlier. However, it felt amazing having Justin incased in his ass. The pace started out slow, but before long they were moving faster. 

Even though they had been going for the last two hours they weren't going to last much longer. Probably more if you counted that they had had a quick hard fuck before they had gotten married. Daphne had walked in at the end when Brian had been unloading into Justin for the first time with nothing between them. 

Brian took hold of Justin's hips flipping him over so he was below him before he started riding Justin's cock. He was moving at the quickest pace he could. He clamped down every time he was fully seated into Justin before moving back up. They were both moaning and spewing words that didn't even mean anything, just sounds. They were getting closer and closer until Justin flipped them back pinning Brian's hips to the bed pulling free and thrusting all the way back in. His cock head collided with Brian's prostate and Brian arched up cumming. 

Justin felt his cock erupting filling Brian as he continued thrusting into him. He finally went still as the last ropes were squeezed from his cock when Brian tightened his inner walls around him. Brian's hands moved up and down Justin's back trying to sooth the fire that was going through his body from the pleasure. Justin collapsed on top of Brian unable to move. He was sure that his body was going to burst. It was like nothing he'd had before which seemed impossible how only a thin layer of a condom could prevent what he was feeling. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian smiled hearing Justin's pants as he turned his head kissing his husband's neck. It was hard to believe that they had gotten married. He wasn't going to change a second of it though. He might change the road getting here, but he was happy. Justin had been shocked out of his mind when he'd popped the question six months ago. 

They'd been standing in the store with Gus when it just came to him. Gus had been feeling horrible with a cold, but they'd needed to get the prescription. They only had the 'Vette at the time, he'd gotten Justin a new vehicle when they'd gotten Britin, he'd offered to take Gus, but Gus wanted Justin. Justin had stood there holding Gus not saying a word about the fact he could have caught the cold too. Justin hadn't even complained that Gus was getting heavy either. 

He didn't even know now where the words had come from, but he'd watched Justin with his Sonny Boy and he wanted Justin to be there forever. He wanted another child that looked like Justin, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. There were other kids screaming and Gus was about to cry because his entire body ached. Justin had started singing right there in the middle of the line to sooth Gus before he could cry. He'd looked at them and asked him to marry him. Justin had stopped singing and turned looking at him with his mouth open. 

Gus hadn't felt like talking even to tell the doctor where hurt, but he'd told Justin he had to say yes. He'd been dead serious too just watching Justin care that much about Gus like he did. When Justin had recovered from the shock of the question and smiled his sunshine smile. He'd said yes, which they had gotten a round of applause from the people in line. He smiled knowing he'd done the best thing by asking Justin to marry him. 

Justin pulling free of Brian brought him back to the present finding his husband smiling at him. He kissed Justin rolling them so they were on their sides looking at each other once they pulled apart for air. They would have gotten married sooner than the six months, like the next week, but this was what he'd wanted to wait on. They hadn't told the family why they were waiting since it wasn't their business. It had been timed out perfectly too with the first year anniversary of Kinnetic opening. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I think we can get a nap in before we have to leave for the airport. We rest up some because I still need to make you a member of the mile high club." Brian grinned. 

"That sounds like a plan, so where are we going secret keeper?" Justin asked not caring about cleaning up. He wanted to lay with Brian like they were even if it was sticky and flaky in the end. 

"Well, there is Paris for the first week, then Rome the second week, and then I'm taking you to Hawaii for another week." Brian said seeing the look on Justin's face knowing it was three of the places he really wanted to go. "Last week of the month honeymoon we're taking, thanks to Ted and Cynthia, is New York. Don't worry I'm not leaving you alone for a second for someone to tie you there for good either." He added when Justin frowned. New York was a sore subject, but he did want Justin to have some fun there. 

"If we spend four days fucking and only three days looking around I can agree on New York. I'm refusing to go anywhere near that fucking art place though. I told you he only wanted my ass, the guy is a pig offering to help me get the best start of my carrer if he could only fuck me first. That is why I will always pick you, the only man that I love who is truthful no matter what." Justin said before he kissed Brian. 

"Yeah well that guy also got a black eye for sticking his hand down your pants too." Brian grinned when they pulled back from the kiss. "I actually forgot you could punch that good. He learned what don't touch me meant though." He had been ready to slug the guy since he'd been hitting on Justin half the night. "Okay we remember your fighting skills more later. Sleep now so we can start seeing the world together." 

"Whatever you say, dear." Justin grinned back stealing another kiss before resting his head on Brian's chest. He loved hearing the beat of his heart which he'd get to do forever now. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. 
> 
> I wanted to post yesterday, but the power was out all day and didn't come on til 1 today. Happy VDay everyone. 
> 
> Gus does live with them.


End file.
